No Need for Saving
by dancan97
Summary: What would happen if Killian Jones didn't save Emma Swan from his old self that night in the Jolly Roger? How far would Emma have gone with Hook? No actual smut. Hook is the past self, Killian is the present.


Emma tossed the rum aside, after all she didn't want to be drunk with Hook of all people. Then again she did find something extremely sexy about that hook of his. Seducing this old Hook was no trouble at all. After a couple of shots he stood up and invited her to "set sail" on the Jolly Roger. Not only did she know what that meant but she didn't exactly know if she wanted to stall him that sort of way. Nevertheless, she accompanied him to his ship, stumbling and trying to hold him off as long as she could or at least until Killian was done talking to Snow.

"I think we should rest for a moment," Emma said as she stumbled down onto a crate just along the edge of the dock.

"Oh, no need," Hook exclaimed as he scooped up the supposedly drunk Emma Swan, "I've carried rum barrels heavier than you. Behold, the Rolly Joger!" he exclaimed as he carried the Ms. Swan over the threshold of his ship.

Emma mumbled a few words into Hook's ear as she slipped out of his grip and motioned him below deck. She told him to wait for her while she prepared a few things in the room. As she climbed down the ladder to plan her next move she turned as Killian was about to leave. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in a hurried but hushed voice.

"I think I could ask the same of you." Killian nervously stated as he glanced up toward the door that led into the room. "I told you to keep him occupied."

"I am!" Emma exclaimed. She only had a few seconds to think before the devilishly handsome pirate was about to come down those stairs. But she also had a devilishly handsome pirate standing in front of her. How could she distract the other? The pirate opened the door and started walking down the stairs hoping that his fair maiden would be ready for him. Killian ducked into the shadows hoping that his old self would not see him.

Emma lunged towards Hook and roughly kissed his lips as if she were tired of waiting. She knew Killian was watching but she couldn't resist the striking pirate that had his arms wrapped around her. She playfully tugged away from his lips glancing back to Killian as he made his way to the steps. He turned to look at Emma as she mouthed the word, "GO" as Hook nipped at her neck.

"My apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention," Hook whispered into the side of her neck. She knew Killian wouldn't leave because he wasn't the one kissing her at the moment. To no surprise, Killian snuck up behind Hook and attempted to grab him on the shoulder but with quick reflexes, Emma grabbed Killian's hook, looked him in the eye and moaned deeply into Hook's mouth. She quickly let go of his hook and pointed to the stairs. Killian swiftly backed up and ducked into the shadows. Emma got annoyed and knew Killian wouldn't leave. So she had two choices: One, she could stop what she was doing and leave. But she thought of how Hook would see Killian. Or two, she could let him watch. Either he would leave because he would be disgusted or he would watch and wait to leave until they were finished.

She wanted so badly for Killian to make another move as he had done before. She was ready for a new romance. Until then, this would do. This would be the biggest move she had ever made to send out the signal that she urged him to receive. She kept going. She wanted to feel the thrill of having someone to love, someone to hold. She wanted Killian. But as of right now, Emma would have to do with Hook.

Before she knew what was happening, Hook picked her up and sat her forcefully onto his desk wiping away all of his useless knickknacks and papers. Emma began to untie her corset as he began to rip of his jacket and red vest. There was just something about that red vest that made Emma go wild. Still locked in a long, passionate kiss, he began to run his hook down the side of her arm and back up again. Then he moved to the loosened corset, trailing it down until the top barely conserved whatever modesty she had left. The cold metal of the hook sent chills up her spine.

She stopped the kiss to look into his ravaging eyes. He was like a starving wolf about to take down his prey. Then he slipped of his shirt to expose his dirty but incredibly toned body. He glistened with sweat as Emma took in the full view of his exposed upper body. Then she caught a glance of Killian sitting in the corner. You could tell he was jealous of his old self. His eyes yearned for Emma to not move any further with the man he used to be. She would be hurt by someone who would never care about her. The two made eye contact and the world seemed to stop.

Hook must have noticed Emma's eyes drifting toward the staircase because he turned around as if something had spooked him. Emma rapidly grabbed his hook and pulled it around her. She was expecting the typical Killian move of a gentle embrace but Hook caught the back of her corset and ripped it off in one swift movement letting her dress fall open.

She could feel her face become bright red as Hook studied her body hungrily. She turned to Killian and he had been just as shocked as she was. He quickly tuned his head to avoid looking her in the eyes. Emma turned back to Hook who was biting his lip.

All of Emma's fears suddenly drifted away. He sounded like Killian, he smelled like Killian, but he didn't feel like Killian. His eyes didn't have the same glow. He didn't have the same embrace. She wanted, no, she needed the real Killian to make her feel safe. She needed her Killian.

Hooked then pushed Emma onto the table laying her flat on her back. He wanted to dominate her. He climbed on top and forced Emma into a deep kiss. She was so conflicted. She wanted more. She moaned into his kiss as she felt him push his hook into her hip. She struggled and writhed underneath him and managed to gain enough strength and leverage to flip him off the desk and onto the hard wood floor.

Now she was going to dominate him. She pinned his arms to the floor and slowly started to trail her tongue down his muscular body. When she got low enough she released his hands and nipped as his belt buckle. Hook sat up and kneeled in front of Emma who was now kneeling in front of him. He began to undo his belt as he took Emma into another lustful kiss. He undid the belt and took Emma by the shoulders and pushed her back to the ground. "I prefer to do things with a woman on her back," he said with a sexy grit in his voice.

Hook tried to push himself on her, grinding his hips against hers. She smiled and sprawled out letting him have complete control. She felt her hand land on something cold and hard. She moved it around as she enjoyed the show Hook was giving her. She figured whatever it was was fairly heavy. She grasped it in her hand just as Hook managed to catch a glimpse of Killian beginning to emerge from underneath the staircase.

Emma brought up the cold hunk of metal and slammed it into the back of Hook's head. He collapsed on top of her but she managed to heave him to the side. She quickly scrambled up to cover herself with her dress. She could feel her cheeks become red hot as Killian stood with a large barrel up above his head, ready to knock out Hook. Emma laced up her corset as Killian placed the barrel back in its place.

"You are depriving me of a heroic takedown" Killian said with a serious look on his face.

"I can handle it myself," Emma replied with a grin. She rushed over to him and gave him a hug as he led her up the stairs with his hand on her back.

"You know I wanted to save you, love. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Her eyes peered up at him but she kept her head down. "I didn't want you to save me..." Emma counteracted with a smirk on her face.


End file.
